night world high
by kissing-rosalie
Summary: Mary-Lynette is going to a new high school where all of our favorite night world character Attend. Mary-Lynette meets Ash, becomes friends with Poppy. Through Mare's eyes we see the characters stories unfold. But will Ash and Mary-Lynette story happen?
1. high school

I dont own anything it all belongs to L.J. Smith

_Night World High_

_Chapter One_

Some times I wonder, what is the point of school. You go there day after day and for what? So the head cheerleader can make you life a living hell. Or to have everyone whisper and stare at you because your different.

The first day at a new school is always the worst. Especially since mark wont be coming with. Our dad sent him off to military school. My father told mark he needs some discipline and obedience in his life. What ever the hell that crap means.

My father got a new job so we had to move. We moved so fast I don't even know the name of the school I'm going to.

I stood outside my new school. Waiting for something. The students started walking into the building. So I knew it was time for me to stop procrastinating and go in. but a little butterfly flew past my face. It is struggling to fly. It flapped it's iridescent wings one more time and fell to the ground. Is this my sign? To be free, to fly then die. I let those thoughts die just as the butterfly.

I walked into the school not knowing where the office is. I asked a girl, who looked like she should be in middle school.

"Hi. I was wandering can you tell me where the office is?" she looked at me as if trying to figure me out.

"Sure the main office is on the second floor if you go right up those stairs you'll find it. And I'm Gillian.

"I'm Mary-Lynnette but you can just call me Mare." she waved goodbye I could tell she's probably a loner. She walked with no confidence and made sure to avoid any one in her way. It must be sad to live that way. I walked up the stairs to the office. Once inside I asked the secretary for my schedule.

"Do you know that your the first new student that this school has had in over a year?" The secretary spoke.

"Really why is that?" I asked

"Only the best get into this school. Even the smartest of kids are to intimidated to even join." she handed me my schedule "You have a nice day now"

My schedule consist of:

212 Astronomy 8:00 a.m.-9:20 a.m.

242 Global Issues 9:25 a.m.-10:20 a.m.

222 Year book 10:25 a.m.-11:00 a.m.

Cafeteria Lunch 11:25 a.m.-12:20 p.m.

220 Modern American literature 12:25 p.m.-1:20 p.m.

350 Trigonometry 1:25 p.m.-2:20 p.m.

Second floor Gym 2:25 p.m.-3:20 p.m.

I walked to my astronomy class blissful. I'm happy that I have this class at least I'll be on familiar ground. I've been a star gazer since I can remember. I walked into the class room. This class is small compared to some of the other one's I've been to. There's no more than ten people in here. I handed the teacher my schedule.

"Find a seat and grab a book from the back shelf. Were on chapter six section one. Do the vocabulary and take notes." After the teacher said that I did as told.

"Hi I'm Poppy." a pretty girl with curly copper hair and green eyes said.

" I'm Mary-Lynnette but you can just call me Mare." I told her.

"You must be really smart. It's been a while since anyone new came here. The last new people we had are Thea and Blaise Harman." she made a disapproving face when she said the name Blaise.

"Really so whats the deal with this school?" I asked.

"It's an ivy league school only the best get in here." she stopped for a second. The teacher began to look at us. When he got back to what he was doing she finished.

"Missing one day here is the equivalent of missing three days. Only a couple of kids here get away with something like that."

"Who." I asked.

"The Redfern family their like royalty here and basically geniuses. But some of them don't act like." I started my work after I was done talking with poppy. After what she just informed me of this school is not going to be easy. Before I knew it poppy asked me to join her at lunch. I began to walk to my next class global issues. I noticed Gillian, so I sat next to her we didn't talk about any thing she's more on the quite side.

Year book may sound fun but it's very hard work. I already had to cover the next two basketball games and the Halloween dance. When I heard the name Blaise I instantly looked up. She is dangerously gorgeous. One intense look from her could kill. She has hair like stopped smoke and piercing Grey eyes. She's also the editor what she says goes. I could tell she must have all the guys going crazy over her, but not today. They seemed to want to help me with every thing. And I think I just made an enemy.

When I made it to lunch, poppy flagged me down. But I bumped into some boy with ash blond hair. He didn't even say excuse me. Inconsiderate pretty boy.

"Mare this is my brother Phil." He's classically handsome and tall, like someone out of a 1940's movie. I said a quick hi and sat down.

"So Mare let me tell you who's who, first lets start with the Redferns."

"James Rasmussen-Play boy and my best friend he's a cousin of the Redferns. But a Redfern is what he is." she said his name so affectionately. She must have a thing for him. But Phil must feel differently he seemed to stiffen at the name.

The three sisters Jade, Rowan, and Kestrel Redfern their exclusive no one joins their click. But stay on Kestrels good side. Her ice cold stare is something you never want to face." The three sister look nothing alike.

"Then we have Quinn he's sitting next to James. You have to watch out for him. Some how he finds out your most intimate secrets and uses them against you." he seem like he doesn't want to be with them, but he tolerates them.

"Next we have the infamous Ash Redfern. He's the three sisters older brother. He's a major player. One of the students who can miss a whole week and it wouldn't even put a dent in his grades." That was the rude boy who bumped into me earlier. Well at least I know he isn't my type.

Jez isn't here, she a Redfern to. She's a bad girl, but real cool. She misses a lot of school but doesn't seem to mess up her grades. Her stepsister Claire is so nosy. But she's unimportant."

"Then we have Thea and Blaise Harman their related to the Redferns through marriage. I heard they had to come here because they started a fire at their old school. Blaise always gets into trouble and somehow always drags Thea down with her."

"Now these are people who are just as important but have nothing to do with the Redferns." she paused for second to sip some of her Pepsi.

"Then we have the good girl Iliana. She's the school queen. No one disrespects her not even Blaise. But she's not in here. When you think you see an angel it's her."

"Maggie Neely is a great runner. She does a lot of extreme sports. But the school doesn't pay much attention to that."

"Rashel who moves like a cat, is a loner but her status is almost as high as Iliana."

"Hannah is so. . . I don't know how to explain it. Well I'll put it like this she's been there done that.

"Last but not least there's me. I'm accepted everywhere. I'm either hanging with James or Phil."

"So every one I mentioned is top priority in this school. Your either with them or against them. And I have to say your going to be hot news for a while. Your going to make it on the list." well thats news to me. What if I don't want to be on the list?

"All right but what about Gillian?" I asked.

"Whats there to say we've all been going to school since Pre-K, and she's never said a word to us." Poppy started to clutch her stomach as if in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea just cramps I'll be fine." she caught her breathed. I just noticed Phil isn't around. He must have left while we were talking. Well while Poppy was talking.

I looked across the lunch room, I could clearly see that everyone avoided the Redferns. I caught Ashes eye he stared intently at me he gave me a wink, I felt as if I was falling. It don't like this. I broke eye contact with him.

"So Poppy how come your not sitting with your best friend James?" I asked. Her face seemed to soften at his name.

"Well I alternate between him and Phil. They cant stand each other." the bell ringed and it is time for me to go to my next class.

"Modern American Lit. is one of my favorite classes by far we started to read the Great Gatspy. Maggie is in my class and so is Rashel. They both seemed to want to get to know me. I really liked Rashel she seemed tough and I like that. But nothing really happened until I got to gym.

Rashel walked right up to me once I entered. "Mare were about to play a game of basketball boys against girls. Please tell me you can play?" I could see the pleading look in her eyes. Lucky for her I can.

"Yea I can play." I told her. She gave me a half smile.

"Great. Because the last couple of time the boys have been kicking our butts. So it's going to be good that we have some fresh meat out there."

Phil is the center for the boys basketball team and for the girls center is Blaise. Rashel is our point guard basically our captain. Poppy and Iliana is are the small forward. Jez Redfern is our power forward. She looks tall proud and fierce. Her long fiery red hair makes her look so dangerous, and much like a huntress. She can do long and short range lay ups. And I'm the guard a three point shooter.

When the game started Phil had the ball. Rashel started to block his path I could see he was getting ready to pass the ball. He Looked at Ash. Instinct took over when he threw it. I jumped in front of Ash and intercepted the ball. Before I could make it to the hoop Quinn blocked my path I threw the ball between his leg and caught it on the other side. I gripped the ball and shot a three and made it!

As the game progressed I was putting my all into it. I have to admit I was a little skeptical at first about some of these girls playing. But they were pulling their own weight. But after Rashel and I kept stealing the ball from the boys they began to play dirty. They dunked on us and did moves that would be considered illegal in the NBA. The boys are up by three. We have a break so I talked to Rashel.

"Mare your a good player but, I don't know how were going to win this." she wiped a napkin across her forehead.

"I have an Idea." I told her "I'll shoot from half court." I spoke simply.

"What!?" Rashel said dumbfounded.

"Trust me I can do it." we shook hands in agreement. I looked over at the boys Ash is looking directly at me. He pointed at his self then at me. As if saying you and me. If I were a more immature girl I would have shown him a finger thats very inappropriate. We got back into the game.

"you wont get through me so just give it up." Ash spoke to me. For a second I could have sworn his eyes had just changed color.

"you know what I don't have to get through you." I jumped and threw the ball with all my force. I shot the ball from half court and made it!

"And thats game." I spoke to Ash. He just looked at me with astonishment. But then he snapped out of it. He gave me a side grin. The girls on my team came rushing at me.

* * *

I left the school and went straight to my car I pulled my jacket closer to me. It's the end October and it's already becoming unbearably cold. Now that I think about it why did I see that butterfly earlier . . . their season been ended.

I started my car but before I could put in drive there was a knock on my window. Of course it would be the pretty boy. I stepped out of my car.

"I just wanted to say you played a good game." he flashed me a cocky smile. Which hardly impressed me.

"I think you need to say something else to me." I said to him.

"And what would that be?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"Sorry is the word. For being so rude by bumping me earlier at lunch." I said it more slowly for him to comprehend.

"Well, I'm so sorry for bumping you." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Ash."

"Mary-Lynnette." I Grabbed his hand. The instant our hands made contact I felt my body become a live electric wire. This time there was no falling feeling it was more like being struck by lightning. It didn't feel good. And when I looked into his eye's it only got worse. I felt like I should know him. But it got worse I felt like I was being sucked into a black hole. I snatched my hand away.

"What the hell was that." I asked no one in particular. I kicked him in the shin. He jumped backwards. I got in my car put it in drive and left a stunned ash alone.

**Thanks for reading please review. **


	2. The Kiss

I** want to say thanks to everybody that reviewed my story. **

**Disclaimer I don't own any thing.**

**Chapter 2**

as I got ready for bed I turned out all my lights. I couldn't help but think about what happened to me and Ash. It was some kind of connection deep and unexplainable.

I looked through my windows at the stars they all ways gave me comfort. The stars are bright tonight.

I really wants to go out and see them. But my fathers voice is ringing in my ears, _Mare this isn't the country you cant go out in the middle of the night to star gaze. Something can happen to you so unless I'm with you, you cant go._

But he's asleep I'll be back before he wakes to go to work. I pulled on my black hoodie and grabbed my binoculars.

I went out my window a large tree is right next to my window so I used that to get down. Since we lived in a more private part of the city there were plenty of fields I could go to and watch the stars. I walked to this certain field that I was sure no one would interrupt me.

I looked directly above me the stars are glowing brightly tonight. But in the city there are less stars. In October Neptune and Uranus are the only two planets visible in the evening.

I watched the sky for while until I realized how late it had become. I got up off the ground and began to walk home. I when I first came through it wasn't that scary but now I feel as if I walked into something dangerous.

"You really shouldn't be out here this late something might get you." I nearly jumped out of my skin. I should of made sure I was alone.

"Well I'm not scared of creepy little boys that jump out of nowhere like you." I told him sarcastically. I kept walking. The truth was something about him seemed dangerous and I just wanted to get home as fast as I could.

But my legs disagreed they walked slower than I wanted to. Even though he seems dangerous something inside of me wanted to stay with him.

"Hey Ash why don't you walk with me since it's real late." I asked him. He walked beside me. In the moonlight ash's features seemed to intensify. Every thing about him seemed to fit well with the darkness.

"why were you out here so late?" He looked directly at me curiously.

"I was just star watching. Why were you out here?" I wanted to know because I could hardly see him gazing at the stars.

"I came back from visiting a friend. Can I ask you why hit me in the shin today." I blushed from embarrassment . What I did was childish and I feel stupid for it.

"you know what I don't know why I did it. Something like instincts took over. Something keeps telling me I should get away from you but for some reason I don't want to. Isn't that strange?" I asked. This is the most strange' s thing to me, I've never felt so torn before.

"No it's not strange." Thats all he said. But from where I stood I could see he wanted to say more. We walked a little bit more in silence. I found the silence comfortable living in a nowhere town you get use to the quite. Before I knew it I was home.

"Thanks for walking me home." I told him.

"no problem . . . next time you should stay home like a good little girl. Instead of being out in the dead of night."

"who are you suppose to be my father. Quit while your ahead, I hardly listen to my father." I told him almost yelling. I started to climb back up the tree. I grabbed some of the thicker branches but my foot slipped.

I didn't think about Ash's hand that held my leg up. I was scared I made too much noise. And I did I saw the light in the living room turn on. I jumped back down from the tree. I landed on Ash the both of us fell to the ground.

I put a finger to my lips to show him to be quite. He was as still as I was. I saw the light turn back out. I let out the breath I was holding. I looked down on Ash.

He watched me with those ever changing eyes of his and this time when I was sucked into them I didn't dislike it this time.

He pulled me closer to him he had both of his arms wrapped around me. I could fell my self moving closer to him. I thought about how his lips would feel against mine. I snapped out of it."

"I have to go . . . I'll see you later." I hurriedly got up and climbed the tree. I opened my window slowly. I could feel ash looking at me but I didn't look back.

When I realized we where about to kiss I just got scared and ran. But I wonder what would it have been like to kiss him. I might never know, not after what I just did. He may never want to talk to me again. Why do I care so much?

The next day I walked into class and everyone talked excitedly. From the way they spoke I would have figured something exciting was happening.

But when I sat behind these two girls they talked about a couple of girls that went missing last night. I listened to there conversation.

"The two girls that went missing last night was Lily and Terra. They both were into some really dark stuff. Like death." One of the girls spoke. From where I sat she looks like someone who gossips.

"How do you know she was into death and stuff?" The gossip girls friend asked.

"Well you cant say anything to anyone it has to stay a secret. About two weeks I went to this club with a friend of mine. It's really underground no one knows about it."

"We went in and they played this goth kind of music. There were no adults at all just kids our ages. "

"While there I talked with some people they talked about what would be the horrible way to die that kind of stuff. I knew then that wasn't my kind of place. As I got ready to leave I saw Lilly and Terra enter." For a second I wondered what the place would be like.

"So what was the place called?" the girls friend wanted to know.

"Crypt." gossip girl spoke. During the remainder of the class we had a couple cops ask if any one knew anything about the disappearances of Lily or Terra we should speak with them.

I walked to the cafeteria and met up with Poppy. I sat down with my lunch and ate. Today James sat with Poppy. They both talked about Ethnotechno CD. I didn't even try to follow the conversation.

I looked across the Cafeteria my eyes landed on Ash. He had some girl sitting on his lap they both seemed to know each other well. I averted my eyes why should I care that he has some girl on his lap.

I told Poppy I would see her later. I left the Cafeteria, I walked down the hall towards the exit. Before I got to the doors someone bumped right into.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I told him. I looked the boy he had a smile that really showed in his eyes they were brown with outrageously dark lashes. If I were to get with a boy it would be with him. And not Ash Redfern.

"No it's all right. I'm Jeremy."

"I'm Mare." I told him.

"You about to leave the School?" he asked

"Yea I just need to get out of here." I spoke.

"OK then I suggest not going out the front door of the school. You'll get caught definitely. Go through the doors by student parking." I don't see why I cant go out the front door. At my old school we could leave during lunch.

"OK thanks Jeremy." I went through the doors near student parking lot. I got in my car and left.

* * *

My phone started to ring. I picked it up and put it close to my ear. I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Mare."

"Hey poppy."

"OK, Blaise is having a party she invited me and and she told me to bring you." She giggled with excitement.

"Alright, so I'm guessing you want me to go?" I teased.

"Of course I'm gonna pick you up. OK."

"Alright, bye." I got off the phone with her, and searched for some clothes. Once I found some I liked I took a shower.

Once out I put my makeup on. I out lined my eyes in black. I applied some golden eye shadow. The colors combined made my eyes pop.

I wore my hair loosely down. I put on a black turtle neck, black denim pants, I have a silver belt thats hanging loosely on my hips. And I put my black boots on. I heard a car pull into my drive way. I walked out and got in the car with Poppy.

"You look hot!!!" she squealed. She pulled out of my drive way.

"Really, Thanks." Before I moved, I made sure to look up some fashion trends. I didn't want to be walking around a party wearing overalls.

When we got to the party I was surprised at how many people where here. Music blared from speakers, people danced. I noticed a lot of people from school and some I didn't. Poppy went straight inside while I stayed out side for a minute. I while out there I couldn't help but look at the sky.

"Watching the stars again?" Ash walked right up behind me. I turned around and accidentally bumped into him.

He brought out a hand to steady me I some how ended up facing him directly. We kissed. His mouth crushed into mine. He held me close to him. I wound my hand through his hair. This time when our skins touched I had that electrifying feeling only this time I enjoyed it. Ash broke the kiss even though I wanted more.

"I have to tell you something." He spoke seriously.

"What." I asked.

"Were Soul mates."

**I love reviews they keep me writing so if you want more chapters just review thanks. **

*** *Kissing-Rosalie* ***


	3. a perfect date

**A/N Will the soul mate couples, be couples in this fanfic?**

** Yes they will be but for example Quinn and Rashel will be missing from school for a while, because she Goes to the club Crypt and you know the story. when they come back they will be together. **

**Are they night people? **

**Well of course what type of story would it be if they weren't. Mare will find all this out in the next chapter and not from Ash. I hope this answer your question D.L.V. If you guys have anymore question please ask me I love them almost as much as reviews.**

**Chapter 3**

I stared at him. He must be on something for real. Soul mates talk about crazy. He ruins a perfect kiss by making fun.

I slapped him right across his face and stormed away. How dare he do something like that to me. Soul mates we've know each other a couple days then he says something like that.

I text poppy and told her I was going home. After two blocks and one cab later I was home. Ash sat on my head down.

"How you get here so fast." Then I noticed his car in my driveway. I pulled my key out and opened the door.

"Will you just talk to me and let me explain?" I slammed the door in his face. I ran up to my room and cried. The phone ringed.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey mare." a familiar voice spoke through the phone. He always knows when I need him.

"whats up Mark?"

"Well dads going to be definitely pissed at me. I got kicked out." this has to be the third time mark got kicked out of School. it was the one of the reason mark was sent to military school.** (A/N Mark is going to be out of character.)**

"Well I can only guess for fighting. When will you be coming home?"

"There throwing me on a bus the day after tomorrow." He let out a sigh. It must be really hard for mark. He always screw up. I doubt they would let mark into my school. Not with his record.

"And mare whats wrong I can tell because of you voice."

"Nothing just some jerk."

"You want me to kick his ass, cause I will." I smiled to myself.

"No mark I'll talk to you later bye."

the next day at school I talked to Poppy.

"Did you hear about Gillian?" she asked me.

"No what happened.?"

"Well everyones saying she nearly drowned yesterday trying to save some little kid. And that David found her. She was lucky she didn't die."

"Then the girl walks into class this morning. And talk about a total make over she looked gorgeous. Especially in all the black she wore. And her hair she cut it. It really frames her face."

"Wow. So she was OK right."

"Oh yea she was fine but they never did find the kid she said she heard." well I'm glad shes alright.

In gym we had a free period. I didn't want to see Ash so I avoided him. Me and Quinn did a little one on one. He was a good opponent. And liked to talk mess when he scored. And when he won he got worse.

"You want to go for round two or are done getting your ass kicked?" he asked Arrogantly.

"Ha. You wont win aging lets go for round two." I told him.

"Alright, but let have wager. If I win you go out with me."

"fine but if I win, when we come back to school on Monday you have to wear makeup the whole day and I get to put it on you." he contemplated for a second.

"Fine. I hope you know I'm going to play twice as hard then."

during the game I dunked on him twice. And he did play twice as hard. Near the end of the game I had to take slow breaths, Because I became a little short breath. We became tied. And he had the ball. He made the shot and scored. He won.

"Well Mare that means I win." He smiled. Tomorrow I'll pick you up." He went to the boys locker room. I watched him as he left.

To be truthful I lost on purpose. I did want to go out with him. And I really wouldn't have wanted to see him walking round looking like a drag queen. When I came out of the girls locker room Ash waited for me.

"what do you want?" I asked him.

"Just to explain. When I told you we were soul mates . . ."

"See when you say that word soul mate you make no sense. And I don't talk to people who don't make sense." I walked away while ash looked frustrated. I didn't look back.

*** * ***

"where are taking me." I asked Quinn. He called me ahead a time to tell me to dress comfortable.

Since it was Saturday I didn't have to worry about my dad being nosy. He had to go into work today.

"Some place I hang out." he spoke. He was being very secretive. We walked to some stables where to horses waited saddled and ready I turned around to look at him.

It's been a while since I rode a horse. I walked over to this pretty black horse and rubbed it's coat.

"Do you like her?" He asked from behind me."

"Oh yes. You want to race I asked." he looked taken aback.

"you know how to ride." I just smiled climbed up onto the horses.

"You don't have to race if your scared you'll lose." I told him playing. He got upon his stallion.

"Please when I grew up all I did was ride horses. It's what I'm best at."

"We'll see." when I rode the horses I felt as if I flew. The wind brushed my skin as the horses ran faster. The steady foot falls of the horse kept me concentrated.

Quinn can ride a horse. He nearly beat me. But I won. We ended up at lake. The water looked crystal clear. We both got off the horses to let them drink.

The sun started to set and It was getting late. I wanted to home in time so I could go to my field and watch the meteor shower. **(A/N who saw the meteor shower on Wednesday night? It was awesome!!)**

We rode the horses back to the stables. I brushed the horses coat. I gave her some peppermints. The ride home was quite.

I thanked Quinn by giving him a hug. I went in the house to get my telescope. I heard a tap on my window.

I looked to see what it was but I didn't see anything. Then I heard it again. I walked over to my. I pushed it open and found Ash sitting in my tree.

**A/N so tell me what you think. Review please. Also if you read the mortal instrument you should check out my story one choice.**


	4. authors note

A/N I just want say thanks to all of the people who have reviewed.

But I have 264 visitors to my story, I would really appreciate it if I could get some more reviews.

When I get five more reviews I'll post the next chapter. Thanks very much.

XoXo Kissingrosalie


	5. A quick BITE and a fight?

**A/N **_has any one heard of the guide to the night world. I heard it was coming out in October. I nearly died when I found out I have to wait all the way to April before strange fate comes out. But on the up side vampire diaries shadow souls comes out before strange fate so I'm happy about that. Also Dark vision is suppose to come out in September. Then I heard she has another book coming out for secret circle I wonder how long I'm going to have to wait for that. I love L. J. Smith she is such an awesome writer. Ok enough with all this talk here's the next chapter please __**review.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING**

**Chapter 5**

"Why are you in my tree?" I asked curiously. He sat there as if he was in the most comfortable position. He ran his finger through his hair nervously.

"Why were you with Quinn?" He asked me straight forward.

"We were just hanging out." I told him.

"You shouldn't be going anywhere with him." He spoke with a growl to his voice.

"Why is that, because he's nice guy" Ash just laughed. If I was some one different I'd Push out of that tree.

"Whats so funny?"

"Well for one Quinn is not a nice guy. Your getting your self mixed up in something you have no clue about." He just sat back in the tree with his cocky composure.

"Well Ash why don't you enlighten me on the situation.?" he face turned grave. He was keeping something from me.

"I have to go." he was about to jump out of the tree.

"Wait, Ash just tell me whats going on?" He turned back to look at me.

"If I want to keep my head I need to keep my mouth shut . . . for now." he jumped out of the tree and left.

Did he have to leave me with more question than answers? One things for sure I'm not letting this go. What ever he's keeping from me I'm going to find out.

As I walked through the hall way I thought about what happened yesterday. I need to find Ash and talk to him.

"Hey." Quinn spoke from behind me.

"Hey have you seen Ash around?" I asked him.

He shook his head no. we both walked together. Quinn wrapped his arm over my shoulder. I got weird glances from every one. Especially from some of the Redferns.

They looked at me with a sad look others had unreadable expressions. I suddenly felt all alone even though I was surrounded by all my classmates.

I made up some excuse to Quinn, I just wanted to escape all of the stares. I decided I would just go out side for a second. I went behind the school I leaned my head against the cold building.

"Are you all right?" I opened my eye's to see Maggie Neely. She's a very pretty girl.

"I'm fine just wanted to get some fresh air." I told her.

"You don't have lie to me. I seen the way every one looked at you and Quinn. It's just takes some getting use to. People here are quick to judge." she leaned against the wall next me.

"Well, did you see the way they looked at me the Redferns like they felt sorry for me or something. What was that all about?" I let out a breath at the end.

"Just ignore it. It's something about them that just seems odd. Don't let it get to you." She pushed herself away from the wall.

We both were getting ready to walk back into the school we heard the fire alarms go off kids started to exit the building. Among those kids was Hanna she came right over to us.

'What happened." I asked her.

"Well some of the kids were saying Blaise and Thea Harman started a fire." Hannah spoke.

"What! I all ways knew Blaise was bad news but Thea I don't see her doing something like that." Maggie told us.

A teacher walked over to us.

"School has been canceled for the day ladies." he moved on to the next cluster of teenagers.

"School's canceled!" Maggie spoke excitedly.

"You guys want to grab something to eat?" Hannah asked.

"Yea lets get out of here." we started to walk towards my car. I saw someone leaning against my car. I knew who that was it was,

"Mark!" I screamed he looked up at me and smiled. I ran to my little brother I gave him the biggest hug I could muster.

"When did you get back?" I asked.

"Today. I thought I would spring you from class. But I saw the fire trucks so I knew you'd be out her eventually." He told me. How long has been since I've seen him,i think about six months.

"Oh these are my friends Hannah and Maggie." he waved to them.

"Get in car were about to grab something to eat." I told him.

**

* * *

* * ***

"I want a cheese burger deluxe and a Pepsi." I told the waitress she jotted down my order then took everyone else's.

I looked at Mark I cant believe they made him cut off his hair. He grew some back and he has waves cascading through. Maggie leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Your brother is so hot does he have a girlfriend?" I smiled and told her no I seen the spark in her eye. If she wants to date my brother she's going to have a hand full.

"So does our dad know your home?" I asked him.

"Yeah and Mare you should have seen him. He was fuming when I walked through the door."

"And to tell you the truth I was a little scared, that man didn't give me a lecture or any thing. All he did was show me my room then left." Our father is going to figure out the worst punishment possible for him, id be scared to.

The waitress came to our table with our drinks and left. I drank my Pepsi eagerly. Moments later Ash, Quinn, James and Poppy entered. Once they saw us they pulled a couple chairs up to the table

"So is this the spot were every one from our school hangs out or some thing?" I asked.

"Sorta since it's the closest Coney Island." Quinn answered. Smiled at him. I then noticed how Ash was starring at us not us just Quinn, with an expression that could kill. Mark cleared his throat.

"Oh every body this is my brother Mark." I told them.

"Thats your brother whoa he's hot." Poppy spoke. She could just be so blunt.

"Thanks, whats your name." He asked.

"Oh I'm Poppy." she told him. I saw Maggie staring dagger at Poppy. I then noticed Jade, Rowan, and Kestrel walk in.

"Who is that ?" My brother asked I saw him starring at Jade.

"Don't even think about it." I heard Ash speak.

"Who are you there father?" Mark has a problem with authority. And Ash is definitely one of those people that emanated Authority.

"No there brother." Ash told him. Mark got up out of seat and walked over to Jade. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Rashel.

"Oh Hey Rashel whats up?" I asked.

"You mind if I could talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure." I got out of my seat and followed her out side.

"Look what I'm about to tell you may sound crazy and out there, but I have no reason to lie. I just want to look out for." I got a little worried.

"All right I'll keep and opened mind." I told her.

"Well I know why the Redferns were looking at you that way."

"Ok why because I really wanted know what was going on."

"have you ever heard of the night world?" she asked

"No."

"Have you ever heard of Vampires?" she asked she seemed to already know the answer to that question I just shook my head yes.

"How would you feel if you knew all the things you were afraid of were real."

"I'd be terrified but what does this have to with what happened today?" I asked.

"It has everything to do with it." she sighed.

"The Redferns are vampires." she spoke seriously.

"HA. HA. Right this is just a joke right?" I looked at her and in her eyes I could see she believed every word she spoke. There was no hint of doubt. Was she Crazy.

"What I'm telling you is the truth the reason they looked at you that way was because they think Quinn is feeding on you."

"Well if he was feeding on me I would know it." I told her. Vampires, soul mates, what else are these people from this school going to tell me.

"Actually you wouldn't know he would sorta glamour you."

"OK So why are you telling me this, what do you want out of it." she had to want something. No one comes and springs something like this without wanting something.

"I just want you to be careful, and don't mention what we've spoke about." I told her I'd keep it a secret.

I walked back in a what I found was my brother linking arms with Jade they seemed only to notice each other, because what was happening around them had every one attention.

It surprise me the most why were these idiots fighting. I saw something that every one else seemed to miss.

Ash was moving incredibly fast and if you blinked you'd miss it. But no else seemed to see it, but I did.

No one can move that fast not if you weren't human. Things clicked into place. Rashel told me the truth they weren't human they were vampires.

** Ok thanks for reading please review.**


	6. angels cry

A/N sorry about the long wait but I'm back and I will be updating this story weekly hopefully. Please review after you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 6

I ran outside to find Ash but he was nowhere in sight. what could have possibly had Ash and Quinn fighting. That's probably the most stupidest question to ask. Anyone with two eyes could see the tension between them.

"Mare." I heard Quinn say my name, I turned a round and looked at Quinn. There were no clear signs that he was just in a fight. Well except that his clothes were rumpled.

"Why were you two fighting?" I asked.

"He basically told me he'd rip my head off if I didn't stay away from you." He smirked. I don't find it funny.

"That's stupid." Boys, Sometimes I wonder. "You couldn't just walk away?"

"No one tells me what to do, especially Ash!" He yelled. Something inside of me told me to back off. Every instinct told me to run, but a little thing called pride didn't have me running that second.

"Fine if you two are going to act like this then I don't want to deal with it." I left with out a backwards glance at him. I started my car and drove away.

Every thing was back to normal. I heard Blaise's grandmother pulled a few strings so the school let her stay. I'd bet Blaise is going to be keeping a low profile from now on. I turned the dial on my lock to the right numbers and it clicked open. A single red rose lay on top of my school books. I picked it up and a note slipped out. I opened the note it read:

Sorry about what happened yesterday

give me a chance too explain every thing.

Meet me later after school at my car.

-Ash

P.S It's the Orange and Black Challenger.

I put the note in my pocket. Yesterday was crazy, I thought about Ash and what Rashel told me. Ash is a vampire and so is every other Redfern going to this school. Is it really a good Idea to go see him.

"Mare." I saw poppy walking up to me with her down, somethings wrong with her. I could see tears in her eyes.

"Poppy whats wrong?" then her tears started to fall. I put my arm around her and then guided her towards the girls rest room. I checked the stalls to see if anyone was in. I hit the last stall the girl opened it.

"Get out." I told her. She glared at me and stormed out.

"Now tell me what happened Poppy." She wiped her face and began to talk.

"I'm so dumb. I've been in love with James since forever, and now he's walking around with some Indian goddess." I felt bad for poppy, I plainly see how James only loves Poppy as a friend.

"Look James may not know what he has, but I can tell he's gonna wake up one day. It's gonna be like lighting at first it's gonna hit you both unexpectedly." In all honesty that's how it felt whenever I looked into ash's eyes or touched him. Maybe there some truth to this whole soul mate thing. We left the bath room and headed towards class.

"Omg! There they are." Poppy squeaked. I saw James walking with this tall girl. Her hair is black as night, with brown flawless skin. She has a certain walk that's sleek she's got to be a dancer. I can see why Poppy was upset this girl looks like she stepped out of a Victoria's secret commercial. I turned to her as they passed, James waved at us both and smiled then kept walking.

"Poppy how about we do something tonight. To get James off your mind?" I asked.

"Alright we can go to this new club I hear it's underground." she spoke "i can be at your house at eight." she waved goodbye as she walked to her class.

"The next couple of classes passed by quickly and now I'm just waiting for the final bell to ring. Quinn is in class and the more he tried to get my attention the more I ignored him. The guys were playing a game of football. While the girl watched from the bleacher. But not all of the boys played. Quinn came up the bleachers and sat next to me. He placed a white rose on my text books. I could help but smile. I've never received flowers from two different boys in one day before.

"Whats the flower for?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for how I acted it was stupid, I shouldn't have let Ash get to me."

"Tell me something." I asked.

"What ever you want." He said.

"Are you apart of the night world" His smile faded and his eyes became dark.

"Where did you learn that name. You know what just come with me." He grabbed my arm and began dragging me to student parking.

"Let go. You hurting my arm." I pulled my arm away with force.

"Do you know I should have killed you the moment you said night world. Now tell me who told you about it?" he is not about to bully me into answering, I have let boy bully me since I was a little girl.

"I'm not about to tell you anything." I said angrily.

"Fine then I'll make you tell me." he spoke menacing.

"You won't do a damn thing to her." I turned around, relief flooded through me as I looked at Ash. He looked absolutely terrifying I saw Quinn take a step back.

"You know the rules Ash I don't think they need explaining." I saw Quinn look at Ash for a long minute. Then Ash sighed.

Deal with it Ash I wouldn't want to have to alert Hunter Redfern." Then Quinn just turned away and left.

"What is he talking about Ash?" I wanted to know.

"let's get out of here first." we walked over to his challenger got in and drove away. He drove downtown where went to a restaurant that just started serving dinner. We sat down at a booth in that back of the restaurant. This place is different from what I grew up use to.

"So are you going to tell me whats going on?" I asked. Ash looked at me with those eyes and made me wonder about what Rashel said, vampires could glamour me I looked away from him.

"Is it true are you a vampire." I asked him. I just wanted to know the truth about everything.

"Yes it's true. Are you surprised?" he said.

"Actually no any other person would be freaking out right about now. But it didn't surprise me."

"Then do you believe were soul mates." he asked. I could hear it in his voice how he wanted me to believe him. And I do believe him and I don't see how I could keep it from him.

"Yes but I don't understand whats with this whole soul mate thing?"

"I'm not really sure myself." The waitress brought our food. I have a hamburger with bacon and some chili fries. I eat it up. After we eat Ash took me back to the school to get my car. He follows me home. I get out my car walk over to his side. I bend down so could talk to him.

"So I'll see you in school tomorrow?" I say.

"Yes I'll be there." he answered. I walk to my front door then I hear Ash call my name. He got out of his car and ran up to me. He pulled me into a kiss this time lightning didn't strike. Our kiss felt right like we weren't made to do anything else. His hands held my head softly as he kissed me. We finally broke it apart. He we looked into each others eye's and I thought about the way he gazed at me, it could make angels cry. He kissed me one more.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to got to the Halloween dance with me on Friday?" Ash asked me. I had totally forgot about the dance.

"Yes I'll go with you." I told him. He smiled happily at me then gave me one more soft kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He walked back to his car and left. My phone started to ring and it showed Poppy's name. Damn I forgot we were suppose to hang out.

"Hello."

"Hey mare it's me" I could here her crying.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I'm in the hospital mare I heard the doctor tell my mother I had cancer!" at that moment everything stopped and I began to cry.

**Please tell me what you thought review please!!**


	7. Revaltion

**A/N sorry about the short chapter but I hope you enjoy anyway. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything it belongs to L. j. Smith**

**Chapter 7**

**Revelation**

I looked over at poppy's empty seat and and had to control my tears. Last night poppy called me and told me she had cancer. I rushed to the hospital and found my sweet friend laying in a hospital bed looking exhausted, even though she got the worst news possible she still had a smile on her face and it made me want to break down right then and there.

I rushed to her bed side and dropped to my knees and looked at her. "oh poppy I don't know what to say." what could I say "I'm sorry" "are you OK." nothing seemed appropriate.

"mare don't worry please don't treatment any different than you would I just want some resemblance of normal." I didn't know what to say but to agree, it was the least I could do. "So now tell me why you ditched me tonight." she wanted to know.

"Well me and Ash kinda went on a date. And I lost track of time I'm sorry I didn't call." I told her truthfully. She only smiled, but I couldn't help myself so I asked.

"How are you holding up?" I wanted to know.

"Oh Mare I'm scared not because I'm dying but because I feel like everyone I know will forget about me." she started to cry I held her as her sobs shook both of us.

"We would never forget about you and don't talk like that your not going anywhere." I heard someone clear their throat and looked up and seen James. I looked at poppy seeing the happiness spread across her face. I knew it would be best if I left them alone.

"Poppy I'm gonna head on home but I'll be back tomorrow before school to check in on you." she grabbed my hand as I started to rise.

"Promise?" she asked

"Of course." I answered.

As I walked past James I spoke quietly enough for only me and him to hear. "she really needs you right now so don't screw it up." those were my only words to him as I left.

The sound of the bell rang and students began pouring out of the class room. When I entered the hall way I could see student in clusters lining the hallways they were speaking excitedly and rapidly. I couldn't catch what any of them were saying. So I saw Jez heading in to her next class but I caught her before she walked in.

"Hey Jez can you tell me whats going with every one? Did something happen?" I asked

"You didn't hear three student went missing yesterday. Rashel, Quinn, and Daphne are gone with out a trace and no one knows what happened to them. The police know this has something to do with the other girls who went missing but they cant figure out what connects them all." She didn't seem at all concerned but something in her voice gave off another whole different vibe.

"OK can you keep me posted if you hear anything else?"

"Yeah sure. I heard about poppy she's a fighter she gonna pull through." everyone knows what happened to poppy thanks to facebook and twitter but what they don't know is she has very slim chance of surviving. She can't die she's to good of a person for the world to be with out.

The halls became completely empty of everyone as the last bell rang. I walked slowly to my next class. I came upon Gillian who seemed to be in a very heated conversation with no one.

"What I did was wrong and now that girl might die because of what I did." she paused as if listening to someone.

"Of course I trust you but don't you think things are starting to get out of control?" wow the people in this school are completely loony. Gillian even looked like she was interacting with someone.

"Hey Gillian who are you talking to?" I asked. I knew I should have just let it go but what if she was on medication and forgot to take it.

"No one." she answered nervously.

"Really . . . are you on any type of medication?" I wanted to know if she was she needed to see a nurse quick I didn't want her to hurt herself or anything.

"Medication? Oh no you just caught me practicing my lines for this play." She lied badly. I didn't say anything else to her I just left and alerted someone to handle it. I had other things to do. First I had to find Ash to see if he knew anything about the disappearances. If Quinn was involved then something major has happened, he probably hurt her because Rashel knew that the Redferns were vampires but what I don't understand is how Daphne is involved. What ever the case I knew they were in trouble and I wasn't about to sit around while they could be in danger. Little did I know I was about to enter a world I would never be able to pull myself out of.

**What did you think please leave a review of what you think about this chapter I would really appreciate it**

**~kissingrosalie**


	8. hunter or hunted

**A/n I know I haven't been updating in a while but since school is about to let out that's about to change. Please don't give up on this because its about to get good please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 8

Hunter or Hunted

Once school let out I went to Ash's car and waited for him. Ash has to know whats going on, I'm pretty sure a vampire couldn't be easily taken, so Quinn had to be involved with the kidnappings. I saw Jade walking over to me with a smile on her face but I could see she was a little nervous.

"Hey Jade." I spoke to her.

"Hey Mare I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Sure what do you need." I asked.

"Can you ask Mark if he would want to go to the Halloween dance with me tomorrow?"

"Oh crap! It totally slipped my mind, but sure I'll ask him." I wrote down my brothers number and passed it to her. "call him later on tonight so y'all can discuss what you plan to wear." she seemed like she had something else to say.

"Mare I've seen you around my brother Ash and I just want you to know he's not the type of person that you can trust." for Jade to say something like that about her own brother it only makes me wonder what am I getting my self into.

"I heard my name, hopefully you were speaking well of me sister?" Ash put his arm around my shoulder then gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I knew I was blushing.

"I'll see you later Mare." Jade gave her brother a menacing look then left quickly. Whats that all about? Before I could form my lips with the questions burning on the tip of my tongue Ash kissed me. It was deep and hot but it seemed urgent, whats wrong with Ash?

"Ash whats the matter?" I asked a little scared. He let out a sigh then moved away from me.

"I'm afraid my cousin is about to do something crazy." he answered.

"Who? James?" I wanted to know.

"Yes I have a feeling James is about to create a vampire."

"What? who is he about to turn-" then I knew he was about to change Poppy!

"He going to turn her?"

"I don't know, at the moment she wont even speak to him she thinks he's lying about being a vampire." Ash didn't seem surprised but he was still worried, he knew James would do anything to save poppy.

"Ash do you know anything about the disappearances that's been going on?" I had almost forgot about the reason I wanted to see him.

He hesitated before answering me. "Yes I know about whats going I found out that vampires have been kidnapping these girls but that's as far as I got. The whole thing is very hush hush. but I learned about this club called crypt where some of the girls were seen." Not to long ago I heard something about that underground club.

"I think we should check it out." I spoke

"We can't check anything out, I don't want anything to happen to you." I just decided to let it go.

"Fine I wont go" I lied.

"Ok now I can finally ask you." He said.

"Ask me what?"

"Do you want to go to the Halloween dance with me tomorrow" I could feel the smile spread across my face. I have never been asked to any type of dance before. I found myself nodding in agreement.

"So what do you plan on going as." I wanted to know, hopefully it wasn't too crazy. He chuckled lightly .

"I guess your just going to have to wait and see." He gave me one of those smiles that could break a million girls hearts.

It's finally Friday I even got some good news, poppy went home today**(A/N I know the Time line is a little wack but I needed to speed things up) **they say she is even doing better! I started to get ready for the dance. Not to long ago I watched Alexander with Angelina Jolie. I loved the beautiful togas she wore in the movie and its were I got my idea for my costume.

I styled my hair in soft ringlets that fell to my waist I had to add a couple of tracks **(if you dont know what tracks are its weave)** to make it look fuller and longer. Then I applied eye shadow to give me a smokey eye look. I applied shimmering pink lip gloss. My dress is perfect, it's a beautiful ivory white dress with a gathered bust. A gold band circled my waist while the rest of the dress fell to the floor in pleats.

I finally looked in the mirror and was shocked to see what I made myself up to be. I looked like some ancient Greek Priestess. Something was missing. . . My jewelry! I bought a gold armlett snake that wraps around my arm. I put it on as I heard the door ring. I ran down the stairs nearly knocking Mark down.

"Sorry." I spoke quickly. I opened the door to see Catwoman. Not Halle Berry Catwoman but Michelle Pfeiffer Catwoman. Then I saw the eyes and I knew it was Jade. I looked back at Mark and noticed he wore a Batman suit but thank the heavens it looked similar to the one wore by Christian Bale in the Dark Knight. I saw Marks eyes light up and Jade's as well. It seemed private and I had to advert my eyes. I sighed and wondered where was Ash?

"Hey mare were about to leave you wanna ride with us?"

"You two go ahead I'm going to wait for Ash." They both left but not before Jade gave me one those sorry looks. I decided to take a quick picture of myself. Then I waited.

Ten minutes later . . .

An hour later . . .

Two hours later . . .

He didn't show up but I wasn't about to sulk around. If he didn't care enough to show up I was going to go have my own fun. I got in my car and drove off then my phone began to ring it was Ash.

"What." I answered.

"Mare don't hang up I have a very good reason for why I didn't show up."

"well that reason would have been appreciated about TWO hours ago. I don't want to hear it. Everybody kept telling me to stay away from you, now I know why I cant count on you Ash. Forget you ever met me." I hung up quick before he could get another word in. My feelings were hurt what ever he was doing was more important than me.

I didn't cry, in fact all my anger seemed to flow to my foot that was on the gas peddle. anger made me want to speed, I found my self breaking the speed limit twice over. Then everything happened so quickly someone just stood in the middle of the road not moving. I hit the brakes hard and felt the car spin then flip. Glass flew around me as the car settled I could feel blood gushing from head. My eyes began to feel heavy and the last thing I saw before I lost it was fiery Red hair.

**A/N So what did you think give me some Ideas on how I can improve my story. And for all you Maggie and Delos fans I plan to have him enter the story soon. So plz review they keep me going also if you have any question feel free to ask.**

**~Kissingrosalie**


	9. Dreaming the Apocalypse

**Hey I just want to tell you guys about my Kendle it's awesome, my school gave it to me for reading 130 books. This thing is great I can download music get on the internet and of course read books but it does a lot more. Anyway read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 9

Dreaming the Apocalypse

I was running, from what I don't know. But I did know it wanted to hurt me. So I ran, trees seemed to fly past me in a blur then I saw a blue light flicker at the forest edge. It shone like a shining beacon and I ran toward it. Finally I was out of the forest and in a clearing.

The sight before me scared me. The grass is scorched black the sky is a hazy orange as if it were on fire. but then I saw four people if you could call them that. I couldn't tell if the were male or female they seemed blurry and out of focus. I couldn't help but notice the blue fire that seemed to be shooting from there hands. Around these people were puddles of their own blood. I knew this because it dripped from them.

The most ear splitting screech sounded from behind me. The sound wasn't human in fact it didn't sound like any animal I knew. I didn't know which way to run but getting far away from what ever was behind me is my goal.

The one's with the blue fire stood their ground unmoved by the monster. They turned to me I couldn't here what they were saying but one word rung clear "Apocalypse". The blue fire rushed from their hands and illuminated the sky. The monster came in to view. It was something I thought only existed in myth a large dragon. The ones with the blue fire began to attack and the fight begun.

"Mare!" I heard someone scream. Then the scene before me began to dissolve. Then the darkness took over.

I woke in a room that didn't belong to me the walls were bare of any color and light streamed through one large window. I took a moment for me to focus but when I did I saw Mark and my dad looking back at me.

"Whats going on? Where am I?" They looked sad and as if they had been crying, Mark never cried. I started to panic.

"Mare you were in a car accident." My dad spoke.

"I don't remember that." I answered

"The doctor said you would suffer from temporary amnesia."

"Like what wont I remember?" I wanted to know.

"He's not for sure. But he wants to take some test to determine how severe it is. Anything could trigger a memory. From a smell a color or even something that has nothing to with the memory."

"Dad we should tell her" Mark spoke.

"No she's been through enough."

"Tell me what?" I wanted to know. I starred at the both of them then my dad gave in.

"Fine tell her I'll be back I'm going to let the doctor know she's awake." my dad left then mark grabbed my hand and I could see the pain clearly on his face.

"Your friend Poppy passed away."

"What! When!"

"Three weeks ago." He answered.

"No that's wrong I just talked to her yesterday."

"Mare you were in a coma for a month. We weren't sure if you would ever wake up." I began to cry for my for friend. She's gone and I wasn't even there to say good bye.

Mark and my dad went home but I couldn't sleep I thought about my friend. I was told James and her brother were there with her. She went to sleep and never woke at least she is done with the pain. I lay in the darkness when I saw a figure open my door. It didn't look like a doctor but visiting hours has been over. What if this person wanted to hurt me. I grabbed the remote that would alert a nurse.

"Mare its me!" I knew that voice.

"Ash?"

"Yea its me." He turned on the lights. I hurriedly pulled the covers over my face.

"Turn the lights off."

"Why?" He said.

"Because I don't want you too see me." The accident left me with a big yellow bruise stretching from my eye to my cheek. I also have a couple stitches in my head but my hair covers it. Surprisingly nothing was broken. Well if you don't count the fact that I have amnesia.

"Mare I've been with you every day since the accident I know what happened to you. I don't care about any of that. I'm just glad your awake. But if you want I will turn them off." they went out and I took the covers from my face. "You should know I have excellent vision at night. Its one of the perks of being a vampire." Being a what? Did I hear him right?

"Vampire? What in the world are you talking about?" I wanted to know. Suddenly my phone began to beep I looked at the caller id but it said private.

"Hello?"

"I see your finally awake." said a voice I didn't recognize.

"Who is this?"

"lets just say we have a mutual friend, several as a matter of fact. I want to let you know I'll be seeing you soon." then line went dead and I just stared at my phone puzzled.

"Who was that?" Ash asked.

"No one important." I answered. That voice gave me the creeps but there was no reason to worry Ash. "Are you going to tell me what you meant by vampire?" I still wanted him to tell me about it. Only crazy people would say something like that. But my thoughts never strayed to far from that weird call.

"It doesn't matter mare you just need to rest." It was his only answer.

"That's the thing I can't, every time I close my eyes I see the world burning and terrible monsters. A and I keep thinking about the Apocalypse." I felt Ash grab my hand.

"When did you hear about this?" I heard urgency in his voice.

"I dreamed about it."

"What else did you dream?"

"There were four people but I couldn't see what they looked like clearly. They had this type of blue fire shooting from their hands and they stood in their own blood. And they were talking but the only clear word I could hear was Apocalypse. It was a long moment before he spoke again.

"Alright I'm going to stay here with until you fall asleep. Don't worry about that stuff I will always keep you safe" He told me sincerly.

"Can you hold me please? I just feel so empty and sad inside." I couldn't stop thinking about poppy and how I would never see her again. Then I thought about what I possible couldn't remember. It scared me

"Of course." Ash climbed into the hospital bed with me I wrapped arms around him and laid my head on his chest. I listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat as I fell to sleep. I didn't dream about the Apocalypse that night but what happened afterward.

**OK please review and if you have any question about my story I would be more than happy to answer them.**

**~Kissingrosalie**


	10. Midnight the witching hour

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 10

Midnight the witching hour

_I dreamed about the ones with the blue fire again. But this time one of them were gone, when they started out as four. The three couldn't defeat the monster, they didn't even try, it was as if they had given up. The scene changed. Men,women and children were in chains being led by others quite not like them. I cant say they are humans but something close in appearance._

_ The ones with the blue fire could have prevented this but something happened to one them. The Apocalypse could have been stopped but since it wasn't, this is the outcome. Human slaves and supernatural masters it was the only way I could describe it. _

_ "Who did this to you?" I asked no one in-particular._

_ "The Lamia did this!" spoke a young girl with midnight black hair. Who are the Lamia?_

_ The scene changed again, Ash stood in front of me with a sad look on his face . Ash is always confident why would he ever be sad, then he began to speak._

_ "Mare I tried to stop him but I was too weak." He pulled me close as if this would be the last time he would hold me._

_ "I couldn't stop him!" He screamed_

_ "Ash whats happened please tell me!"_

_ " I couldn't stop him." He repeated._

_ "Who couldn't you stop?" then I saw Ash's eyes focus on someone, he looked behind me. I turned my head to see._

_ "I know him! His hair, that fiery red hair!" I spoke. I began to fall it was a feeling I didn't enjoy ._

A week went by until I was released from the hospital. I was told that my memories would return eventually. I couldn't recall little things like my birthday or what year it is. But there were other things I couldn't seem to grasp like what happened to my mom. But the night of the Halloween dance is completely gone from me. It's night time and the second Week in December the snow hasn't fallen yet but I'm waiting. Want to be with something that's familiar. So I walked to my field and looked at the stars. It's Midnight the witching hour and the best time I like to be out. I looked at the constellation Draco, its best seen in July but that didn't stop me from taking a look. I looked at the stars for awhile until I got this creepy feeling. The hairs on my neck stood on end. Somebody is watching me! I gathered my things but not to seem aware of the person I knew what was up.

"I told you I would be seeing you soon." Said a voice I knew. It was the voice of the guy who called me that night in the hospital. Now is one of those times I wished I didn't come out at night.

"So your the creep who called me." I didn't want to show weakness. He chuckled at my statement.

"What you don't remember me? I was there night of your accident." he said in a mocking tone.

"No I cant say I recall you." I spoke honestly. But something about him seemed to be familiar. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you dead. You are a major Flaw in my plan and your death with prevent the wild powers from succeeding." His hair is what I should be remembering. Then it hit me like a two thousand ton semi. He was the man in the road who caused my accident!

"who are you?" I asked.

"They call me Hunter Redfern." He's related to Ash. But I don't see a resemblance. I needed to get out of here, but he's blocking my path if I run into the trees I'll get lost. I reached into my pocket the grab my phone. The instant I touched it hunter is in front of me he moved at an inhuman speed. It hit me again but this time a memory came too me:

_I saw something that every one else seemed to miss. __Ash was moving incredibly fast and if you blinked you'd miss it. But no else seemed to see it, but I did._

_ No one can move that fast not if you weren't human. . . they weren't human they were vampires._

"Vampire!" I said astonished.

"That's right vermin. I'm a vampire and your a human who knows entirely too much about the night world." his fangs extended and he sunk them into my throat. The pain is unexplainable I didn't even have time to scream out in pain. This felt as if every piece of energy was being sucked from me. My last thought before I succumbed to darkness was about the one with the blue fire which I knew now were the wild powers. If what hunter said was true then my death would be one of the reason why they would fail to stop the apocalypse. Something happened Hunter released his hold on me and I fell to the ground

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here Ash."

"I would do anything for her, even if it means killing you."

"You insult me do you think you could actually defeat me. You a eighteen year old Lamia against me." He laughed. Ash attacked, me eyes couldn't see the sight before me they were moving to fast.

"Poppy get Mare out of here." POPPY! She's not dead! Again the force hit me.

_ "I'm afraid my cousin is about to do something crazy. . ." _

_ "Who? James?" I wanted to know._

_ "Yes I have a feeling James is about to create a vampire."_

_ "What? who is he about to turn-" then I knew he was about to change Poppy!_

_ "He's going to turn her?"_

I saw my friend running towards me with James on her heels. With her slight frame she lifted me.

"James how about a little help!" I heard Ash scream.

"Poppy get out of here now." James said. Without hesitation. Poppy began to run I didn't even have time to take every thing in.

"Poppy I cant move." I said.

"I know, Hunter nearly drained you dry, its alright I'm going to take you somewhere people are going to help." we came to a car which I presumed belonged to James. She put me in the passenger seat and buckled me. She got in a speed off.

"I'm so tired." I spoke

"Mare! You can't fall asleep stay awake for me please."

"OK I'll try . . . I thought you were dead poppy." I said

"I know Mare that was how it was suppose to be." My eyes started to close I couldn't fight the sleep.

"Mare stay awake, Dammit wake up. . ." but I couldn't.

I heard someone speaking around me but I didn't recognize the voice. It sounded older. I tried to open my eye's but they wouldn't.

"Thea I need you to bring me my Athame and some Basil. Blaise get me a green and white candle and some water to clean her up." I heard the older woman speak. I drifted in and out of consciousness. I was finally able to open my eye's. I'm laying in a bed with a white quilt.

"Your awake, how do you feel?"

"Weak." I answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Grandma Harman Crone of the Witches."

"What happened?"

"You lost a lot of blood you almost died, but your friend brought you here just in time." Just then Poppy walked into the room. She looks so beautiful I can tell the sickness is gone from here she's a vampire now. Vampire . . . Ash!

"Where's Ash! Is he OK?" I tried to move. But Poppy pushed me back down.

"You need to calm down Mare." she paused for along second. "James came back alone I'm so sorry" The dream I had was a premonition:

_ "I couldn't stop him!" He screamed_

_ "Ash whats happened please tell me!"_

_ " I couldn't stop him." He repeated. _

My whole world shattered in that one moment my soul mate is gone!

**So what did you think please review!**

**~Kissingrosalie**


	11. This Kitten Has Claws

**A/N OMG I'm finally a 2010 graduate! And now I have plenty of time to write about night world high. So any who please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing L. J. Smith does **

Chapter 11

This kitten has claws

"let me go I have to find him. Dammit Poppy let me go!" I began to cry in her arms.

"Why didn't he come back?" I wanted answers and they weren't giving them to me. "James tell me what happened?"

"Fine when Poppy took you and left, the fight with Hunter was already lost. Hunter moved so fast that I didn't see the piece of wood he had hidden behind his back. He struck Ash across his head. Ash went down but he told me to run warn you that Hunter is never going stop until he kills you. I didn't want to leave him but then he said to get the hell out of here. He told me all of this telepathically of course." James just put his head into his hands. Then he looked up with hope.

"It's may be possible Ash is still alive, I mean he is family to Hunter he might have shown mercy." James spoke.

"You know as well as I do Hunter is ruthless, if Ash is alive then he wont be for much longer" Blaise said heartlessly.

"Blaise you could be more considerate." Thea spoke up.

"Bitch!" I couldn't help myself it slipped out.

"I already knew that one honey! Let me know when you find him or when you find pieces of him." Blaise spoke then left the room. I saw the horrified look on Grandma Harman's face.

"Please excuse my granddaughter Mary-Lynnette she can be cold at times." Grandma Harman spoke.

"Grandma Harman you don't need to apologize for her. You've already done too much even when you didn't have too." She smiled. Then rose with James's help.

"I'm old and need some rest you all can stay, I put up enough wards to keep the Isis herself out. You all will be safe." With that she left. I need to find Ash I know he isn't dead. I would know as surely as the sun rises and sets everyday. But in order to find him I would need a disguise. A plan started to form and I knew exactly what I needed to do.

"I'm about to hit the sheets. But Thea can you stay a moment?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered. Poppy left even though I could see the look of being left out on her face. But she couldn't know what I was about to do because she would stop me. Once the door closed I turned my attention to Thea.

"I need you to do something for me." I spoke.

"Tell me what can I do?" she asked a little hesitant.

"I need you to help me change my Appearance."

"What? Why?" she wanted to know.

"I'm going to find Ash."

"What no way it's too dangerous." She said, with shock clearly showing on her face.

"Look, Ash is my soul mate, our bond is strong I know he isn't dead but I need your help. Would you just sit down and listen to what I have to say?" If she wont help me I don't know how I would be able to find Ash or help him.

"OK I'm listening." She spoke.

"I need you too use your skills and change my appearance also I need you to spell my shoes."

"Spell your shoe's?" she seemed confused.

"Yes. I want you too make my stilettos wood but not so that there obvious. Its much easier than having someone make them" She caught on. "Also when you change my appearance I want you to make me irresistible. My plan will only work if you do all of this." I saw a distant look in her eye as if she was thinking about all the material she would need.

"When will you be ready?" she asked.

"Tonight since the sun will be rising soon."

"Do you have any clue of where to look for him?"

"Just one . . . this club they call crypt."

My day had been a busy one. First I had to hear Marks mouth about how he had to cover for me. Then I had to go out and buy my outfit. I didn't attend school that day but I did run into Raksha Keller. She was in the mall looking fierce. But something odd was going on she seemed to be watching someone, who, I don't know.**( A/N do you guys remember this part in witch light.)** She was even a little rude with me when I tried to speak. So I left it alone.

Oddly enough I saw Quinn and Rashel together being very close. But I thought she hated vampires. But I didn't question it, when you find the person you know that your meant for nothing else matters. When they saw me they walked over to me.

"Mare what the hell are you doing." Quinn spoke he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the woman's lavatory. Rashel was right behind him.

"What the hell is going on, and where have you two been?" I wanted to know.

"It's a long story. . ." Rashel began. Oh no I wanted answers I've been pulled into this whole night world place and now I want to know what the hell is going on.

"Fine I have time." To show them I meant it I sat on the counter and waited. Arms folded.

"You are so stubborn. A few weeks go I went to that club crypt I found out that they were smuggling girls for this blood fest. I needed in so I could take out the enclave. But in the process Quinn here kidnapped me and so I became one of the smuggled. Long story short we saved the girls found out we were soul mates, found out my brother is a vampire and killed all the vampires or so we thought." She paused.

"What do you mean by that?" I said.

"Hunter Redfern was there we thought he died in the fire but last night he went to the counsel and told them he found out who the mysterious cat is." Quinn answered.

"What? Who is cat?" I said not having a clue about who he is talking about.

"The cat is a vampire hunter who is basically on every vampires hit lit list I'm actually the Cat, but Hunter told the counsel you were and they know what you look like. You don't need to be in a mall that is to crowded. You need to be hiding." Spoke Rashel

"I cant, Hunter has Ash he's MY soul mate and I know he's still alive." Then an Idea hit me.

"you say everyone thinks I'm you, how about we make it official?" I felt a devilish grin spread across my face.

"What do you have in mind?" she said.

"Let me make a call first." I grabbed my phone and began to punch in the numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Thea it's me Mare."

"Oh hey look everything should be ready in a couple hours."

"OK cool look I need you to do one more thing for me." I asked.

"Sure name it." So I told her what I needed her to do. I hung up after wards.

"Oh shit!" Quinn said.

"What!" Rashel and I said in unison.

"I know exactly where Ash is! Hunter told me about this place a really long time ago." he spoke.

"What place!"

"It's an old night world place seperated from this world. Its going to be easy to get you in but hard as hell to get you out!"

"I'll do it just tell me what to do." I said. I would go to the ends of the earth to save Ash and beyond.

"You need to become a slave."

"What!"

** OK what did you guys think about this chapter plus Night world high is about to come to an end check out my poll if you think I should have a night world high pt 2 please review.**


	12. Die Trying

Chapter 12

Die Trying

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Thea asked me just to make certain. I could see she was worried about me, but nothing and no one will stop me. I love Ash. Yes I said it, I love him, more than anyone could possibly imagine.

"More sure than I will ever be. Lets just get this over with." she had every thing set up. James and Poppy had left and Grandma Harman left for a witches counsel to plan the winter solstice, which would be coming up in a while and so would Christmas. I wonder if I will even be alive to see that day?

"I want you to picture what you would like to look like. But what ever you do don't think of animal it would turn out ugly." I did as told and pictured my favorite Actress Angelina Jolie she always looks so bad-ass. Especially in that movie wanted. I heard Thea chant some words I couldn't possibly understand. Then she used some oil that smelled like Jasmine. She touched the center of my head and both the palms of my hands. She spoke some more words then I began to feel all tingly all over as if every cell in my body is reworking itself.

"You cant be serious Mare of all the people to look like, but I have to say you don't look exactly like her maybe a distant cousin. But the tattoos a dead give away." I opened my eye's.

"Well who wouldn't want to look like her, give me a mirror." she walked to her vanity and handed me one. What I saw surprised me I have beautiful emerald green eyes. Long midnight black hair. My make up is already done up as if a professional did it. Wow and I'm taller.

"Now did you bring what I asked for?" Thea asked. When I called Thea earlier I told her I wanted to be able to fight, like really well just like Rashel. She told me I needed a lock of her hair. I can hear Rashel now:

_"You better not do some voodoo craziness with it or I promise Mare you'll regret it."_

_"Don't worry your hair is safe with me." _I can imagine her face now if she was too see what we are doing.

"Here Thea." I handed her the lock of hair.

"Great now all I need now is a lock of your hair." she had a pair of scissors in hand.

"Wait a minute but this isn't my hair?"

"Yes it is just watch." she spoke. She cut a lock of my hair off then I watched in amazement as it turned back into my beautiful dark brown hair.

"Wow this is so cool. I can learn this stuff?" She gave me a serious look.

"Just kidding." She started to braid Rashel black hair with my dark brown. Once finished she put into a bowl with this thick blue gooey stuff. Then lit it on fire And again she chanted some words.

"Alright do you feel any different?" she looked at me exspectantly.

"Um no, I don't think so." I answered.

"Alright well lets see . . ." then she launched a coffee cup at me. It was so unexpected that I barely noticed my leg kick it as the impact shattered it.

"What the hell did you do that for? Wait a minute did I just do what I think I did? I'm totally a bad ass vampire hunter now! Wait til I see Hunter I'm going to beat his ass!"

"Think clearly Mare Hunter is a very old vampire and very powerful plus we've gotten some information some witches from circle midnight have joined his side. It wont be easy taking him down so I hope your taking some back up?" Thea wanted to know.

"Yes I am. Quinn is going to smuggle me and Rashel in as slaves." I told her.

"OK back to business once you don't want the glamour anymore just think it away and it will disappear. But for the skill you acquired I will have to remove the spell personally. Plus here are your shoe's they may look like regular shoes but beneath the surface there deadly to vampires. Look inside I have a surprise for you." The stiletto boots are knee length black and sexy! In the inside I pulled out a wooden blade with a silver hilt encrusted with the sign of the black dahlia. Also a black thigh sheath.

"My mother never trusted the vampires so she made it, I want you to take it with you for protection and don't be surprised if she spelled it." she gave me a smile.

"Thank you so much Thea you didn't have to help me as much as you did. But I'm grateful." I said almost in tears if it wasn't for her I don't know where I would be in my mission to save Ash.

"I understand completely I've found my soul mate and I don't know what I would do if something like this was to happen to him. But I do know I would want help." We embraced each other. This little episode brought me and Thea closer, she understands me.

"OK enough of this go put on that hot outfit I couldn't help but look inside the bag and let me say you didn't need the glamour that out fit is going to have everyone enthralled" She smiled. I went into her bathroom and changed quickly I thought about what was ahead of me but I kept drawing up a blank slate. Is that a bad omen will things end for me and Ash? I stopped mid thought what ever happens happens at least I'll know I died trying.

* * *

With my newly acquired skills I decided I would sneak up on Rashel and Quinn. They stood talking to each other backs to me. Since it was night the darkness only help conceal me more. I sneaked up on Rashel grabbed her arm twisted it around her back, then before she could maneuver I took my other arm around her neck.

"Move and I'll break it. Quinn take another step and The Cat will be dead before you could kill me." He kept a serious face and I burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself.

"What the hell is so funny?" Rashel wanted to know angry.

"Your soul mate . . ." then I burst out laughing again. I saw Quinn lips turn into a smirk.

"Very funny Mare." Quinn spoke.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked surprised.

"Your scent, it's not strong but I knew it was you."

"OK lets just have a little chit chat while you have me in a choke hold!" Rashel nearly screamed.

"Oh sorry." I let her go.

"Now what is going on and why do you look like that?" Rashel wanted to know. I could see she was still fuming inside from my sneak attack I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to get me back.

"Well I cant just walk up in there looking like my normal self. Quinn said I'm on the vampires hit list because they think I'm you."

"But you look similar too . . ." Quinn began to speak.

"I Know." I said "OK so how our we suppose to get to this place?"

"Lets all get in the car first off." So we did. I sat in the back seat. Then Quinn began too look at me all funny all of sudden I had the sudden urge too fall asleep. The last thing I heard was Rashel:

"Don't you dare do that to me qui . . ." and suddenly she stopped mid sentence I didn't care I just wanted to sleep

* * *

_I was running, from what I don't know. But I did know it wanted to hurt me. So I ran, trees seemed to fly past me in a blur then I saw a blue light flicker at the forest edge. It shone like a shining beacon and I ran toward it. Finally I was out of the forest and in a clearing._

_The sight before me scared me. The grass is scorched black the sky is a hazy orange as if it were on fire. but then I saw four people if you could call them that. I couldn't tell if the were male or female they seemed blurry and out of focus. I couldn't help but notice the blue fire that seemed to be shooting from there hands. Around these people were puddles of their own blood. I knew this because it dripped from them._

_The most ear splitting screech sounded from behind me. The sound wasn't human in fact it didn't sound like any animal I knew. I didn't know which way to run but getting far away from what ever was behind me is my goal._

_The one's with the blue fire stood their ground unmoved by the monster. They turned to me I couldn't here what they were saying but one word rung clear "Apocalypse". The blue fire rushed from their hands and illuminated the sky. The monster came in to view. It was something I thought only existed in myth a large dragon. The ones with the blue fire began to attack and the fight begun. _

_But I hea__rd voices chanting something, something like a poem:_

_One from the land of kings long forgotten; _

_One from the hearth which still holds the spark; _

_One from the Day World where two eyes are watching; _

_One from the twilight to be one with the dark. _

* * *

"Wake up Mare I think were here." I heard Rashel say. I opened my eye's and noticed we were no longer in a car. But in a cart being pulled by horses.

"Where is here?" I asked.

"Black Dawn." she said. I thought about my dream it was the same one I had right after I woke up from my coma but the only difference was the poem. What did it mean? Suddenly the cart stopped. Quinn opened the doors. He looked tired.

"Look I know both of you are probably pissed at me right now but I only did it so you two wouldn't get any ideas. Your going to see things in this place that your going to want to stop. But you cant. I didn't want you two know how to get here because your going to want to come back and help but I wont let you. I'll be shocked if we make it out of here alive. Lets get one thing straight once we enter the gates I'm your master do not speak unless spoken to. If for some reason you do something that would be considered disrespectful I'm going to have to punish you. Do you get it?" I agreed quickly. Rashel seemed to be the one who had the problem with it.

"Please just agree." he asked. With pleading eye's.

"Fine." she mumbled. Then suddenly out of nowhere we all saw blue fire being shot by the edge of the cliff. It was far away but we saw it no less. Then something from my dream came back to me:

_I couldn't help but notice the blue fire that seemed to be shooting from there hands. Around these people were puddles of their own blood. I knew this because it dripped from them._

"Oh my god . . . it's a wild power." I whispered.

**OK what did you guys think? don't forget night world high is about to come to a conclusion if you think I should do a part 2 then take my poll. Thanks for reading please review.**

**~Kissingrosalie**


	13. Black Dawn

**I just wan to say thank you to all the people who review my story, all the people who took out the time to read. If I didn't thank you personally I'm saying it now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 13

Black Dawn

"Let's go see what that was!" rashel said excited.

"No we have to get to black dawn, climb back in." we did as told the cart began to move neither rashel or I made any small talk so I was left alone with my thoughts. My first day at school was new to me I met my best friend Poppy we likes me at first sight as did I. I remember the first time we talked which seemed like a life time ago.

_"Hi I'm Poppy." a pretty girl with curly copper hair and green eyes said._

_" I'm Mary-Lynnette but you can just call me Mare." I told her._

_"You must be really smart. It's been a while since anyone new came here. The last new people we had are Thea and Blaise Harman." she made a disapproving face when she said the name Blaise._

_"Really so whats the deal with this school?" I asked._

_"It's an ivy league school only the best get in here." she stopped for a second. The teacher began to look at us. When he got back to what he was doing she finished._

_"Missing one day here is the equivalent of missing three days. Only a couple of kids here get away with something like that."_

_W_ho would have thought that she would become a vampire and find her soul mate. As did I. I never even believed in that sort of thing but on that same day I found mine. Did I think Ash is who I would end up with? No. But the first look into his eye's changed every thing. My memories of that day flooded back to me.

_I started my car but before I could put in drive there was a knock on my window. Of course it would be the pretty boy. I stepped out of my car._

_"I just wanted to say you played a good game." he flashed me a cocky smile. Which hardly impressed me._

_"I think you need to say something else to me." I said to him._

_"And what would that be?" he folded his arms across his chest._

_"Sorry is the word. For being so rude by bumping me earlier at lunch." I said it more slowly for him to comprehend._

_"Well, I'm so sorry for bumping you." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Ash."_

_"Mary-Lynnette." I Grabbed his hand. The instant our hands made contact I felt my body become a live electric wire. This time there was no falling feeling it was more like being struck by lightning. It didn't feel good. And when I looked into his eye's it only got worse. I felt like I should know him. But it got worse I felt like I was being sucked into a black hole. I snatched my hand away._

_"What the hell was that." I asked no one in particular. I kicked him in the shin. He jumped backwards. I got in my car put it in drive and left a stunned ash alone._

I laughed to myself. Did I really have to kick him? It was just a reaction I couldn't help myself just like how I couldn't help myself when I first kissed Ash. Even if it was by accident. It was the best feeling in the world like when I cried while watching the stars they were beautiful just like our kiss. As a matter of fact I was watching the stars the night we kissed.

_"Watching the stars again?" Ash walked right up behind me. I turned around and accidentally bumped into him._

_He brought out a hand to steady me I some how ended up facing him directly. We kissed. His mouth crushed into mine. He held me close to him. I wound my hand through his hair. This time when our skins touched I had that electrifying feeling only this time I enjoyed it. Ash broke the kiss even though I wanted more._

_"_Mare are you OK?" I didn't even realize I was crying. I touched the wetness then wiped it away.

"I'm fine I just miss Ash so much." I told her.

"Do you realize if I didn't open my big mouth none of this would even be happening." she smiled and I couldn't help but laugh. But she's right I would have never learned about vampires if she hadn't told me. Ash is bound to secrecy but I'm a smart I would have figured it out. I might have. But she caught my attention and it was the reason I listened she said:

_"How would you feel if you knew all the things you were afraid of were real."_

_"I'd be terrified but what does this have to with what happened today?" I asked._

_"It has everything to do with it." she sighed._

_"The Redferns are vampires." she spoke seriously._

"your right, but also this has changed me more than you can ever imagine. But because of you I was able to understand so many things and I thank you for that." suddenly the cart jerked I was thrown against the side.

"Hey did you forget were back here take it easy John!" rashel screamed then cracked a smile when Quin spoke.

"My bad babe but I'm sure it was nothing compared to getting the life choked out of you by Mare." I burst out laughing.

"Oh don't think I forgot mare you got yours coming . . . soon." she gave me a menacing look

"Oh I quivering in my nine inch heels." I said.

"About that what made you where those eventually they are going to be killing your feet." she said.

"Well I had Thea put a spell on them, you see too the eye they look like normal shoes but guess what the heels are pure wood and deadly to vampires. I plan on sinking my heels right into Hunters heart." I meant every word.

"Well I wish I had of thought of that I would have killed a lot more suckers that way." she stated. Then we fell back into silence. And I thought about the night of the Halloween dance. Ash never showed up, which I still want an answer to but it was the same night I came close to death, the same night Hunter deiced he wanted to play cat and mouse with my life.

_Then everything happened so quickly someone just stood in the middle of the road not moving. I hit the brakes hard and felt the car spin then flip. Glass flew around me as the car settled I could feel blood gushing from head. My eyes began to feel heavy and the last thing I saw before I lost it was fiery Red hair._

Then I was in a coma in that time Poppy died and was turned into a vampire. I forgot about vampires completely. But the most strangest thing of all was learning about the Apocalypse. And learning about the four people with the blue fire the wild powers. But even more strange is that black dawn is holding a wild power. Which I have no doubt I'm going to meet this person. Suddenly the cart came to a stop. Quinn quickly opened the doors.

"Alright we are right out side the gates. Now Mare we cant go around calling you by your name so what do you want to be called?"

"How about Mel?" I said

"Fine no please don't forget what I said just act like my slave and we might get through this with our heads. Now the sun is setting so it's going to be dark soon. We can search the castle and look for Ash most of the servants should be asleep by then." he said. Then reached into his pocket. Pulling out hand cuff. "Now put these on, rashel before you say one word, I'm going to tell you I don't care. I care more about your safety. Alright."

"OK." was all she said. He closed the doors and began leading the cart into black dawn. I put on rashel cuff then she put on mines. It didn't take long for the cart to come to a stop again this time I knew when Quinn opened the doors I would be his slave, but on a lighter note I'm going to find the love of my life.

"Out." was all he said. We shuffled out. And what I saw left me horrified but at the same time mystified. First off men, women, and children were working I could see the abuse apparent on every person face. They wore tattered clothes dirty face's and some were sickly thin. But the castle is a structure that is completely Magnificent I don't have words to describe it I could only just think of one word huge.

"Who are you." said a big man he didn't look like a vamp but he was something supernatural.

"Anthony Theron" Quinn said. Obviously giving an alias.

"We've been waiting on you to show. Any way I'll show you to your room but your slaves are to stay in the slave quarters." he said giving me a once over.

"I don't think so you see these to are eventually going to be turned." he said coolly.

"What! You know that's illegal." he said.

"I have permission from lord Thierry himself." that shut the big guy up.

"Follow me." Was all he said. But then a little girl walked past me she had a scar that stretch from her cheek all the way down to her neck. I found myself getting ready to reach for her. But rashel grabbed me quick.

"No! Think about something to distract yourself. Were to close now if we screw this up you will never see Ash again." but it was so sad no child should ever know pain like that. So I thought about the night I lost Ash.

_My last thought before I succumbed to darkness was about the one with the blue fire which I knew now were the wild powers. If what hunter said was true then my death would be one of the reason why they would fail to stop the apocalypse. Something happened Hunter released his hold on me and I fell to the ground_

_"You have a lot of nerve showing up here Ash."_

_"I would do anything for her, even if it means killing you."_

_"You insult me do you think you could actually defeat me. You a eighteen year old Lamia against me." He laughed. Ash attacked, me eyes couldn't see the sight before me they were moving to fast._

_"Poppy get Mare out of here." POPPY! She's not dead! Again the force hit me._

_"I'm afraid my cousin is about to do something crazy. . ." _

_"Who? James?" I wanted to know._

_"Yes I have a feeling James is about to create a vampire."_

_"What? who is he about to turn-" then I knew he was about to change Poppy!_

_"He's going to turn her?"_

_I saw my friend running towards me with James on her heels. With her slight frame she lifted me._

_"James how about a little help!" I heard Ash scream._

_"Poppy get out of here now." James said. Without hesitation. Poppy began to run I didn't even have time to take every thing in._

Before I knew it we were in the room and the big guy who escorted us in was gone.

* * *

It was night finally and Quinn already had an idea where Ash was. So we traveled through the castle undetected. It was hard we had to hide several times as a vamp or a servant walked the halls. I even had to knock a human out.

This is so easy too easy! Spoke rashel.

"I know but maybe we have luck on our side." I said.

"Not likely." spoke Quinn

We made our way to bottom of the castle that held the cells where I knew Ash would be I could feel it. There was no guards which shocked me. But down here I could see nothing. So I called out his name.

"Ash?" I said

"What here to torture me again so soon?" he replied. I nearly dropped to my knee's I finally found him.

**A/n OK I know that this part might have seemed rushed but it was my intention to get the part when she found him. Now the next chapter will be full of action but also it is the last chapter sadly, but don't worry part 2 will happen. Now show me how much you guys like it I'm looking out for reviews. dont fo**

**~Kissingrosalie**


	14. Till the end of time

**I just want to say thank you to all my faithful reviewers I had fun writing this and looking forward to seeing what all you guys thought of it. Any way here's the end for now.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own this . . .**

Chapter 14

Till the end of time

"Ash It's me Mare." I spoke I walked to the cell that held my soul mate. He sat on the floor legs stretched out arms folded. There is a cot near the wall with hay covering the floor. He didn't look himself at all.

"Well you are a different change from the shape shifters. Has anyone ever told you that you look like . . ."

"Ash come on it's me Mare don't look at my face it's just a glamor. I know this may sound cheesy but look with your soul." I could see that he was about to make some smart little comment but then I saw enlightenment cross his face.

"Mare what happened to you?" He asked.

"It's a long story but tell me what happened to you?" I wanted to know.

"Well once hunter knocked me out with that wood I woke up in this cell. I woke up with three shifters and Hunter. I wont tell you what they did to me you don't need to hear that. But they tortured me he gave me a choice, Kill you mare and live or die down here without a drop of blood. But he continued to come down here with a new method of torture to break me. He said he would give me till the end of tomorrow to make my decision. Something big is going to happen, he said I should be on the winning side."

"Well lets get you out of here now! Quinn, rashel help me with these bars." I said.

"Wait! Hunter is smart, if the bars are broken they will immediately release saw dust into the air if either Quinn or I breath it in were dead." he said with a heaviness to his words.

"Is there some type of key?" I asked I noticed a very old lock that held the cell bars together.

"Yes Hunter showed it to me every time he asked me the question. It's a big brass key the handle has a five pointed star on the end of it I looks just like the Star of David."

"OK I'm going to go find that key and get you out of here I promise." I stood up.

"Mare Ash needs something from you . . ." Quinn said.

"Quinn don't you dare." Ash said as he stood up from his sitting position.

"I've read your thoughts Ash you wont make it past tonight." Quinn said.

"Whats does he need Quinn tell me?" I asked with urgency.

"He needs blood." was all he said

"Ash if you need blood I'll give it to you." I told him

"No I'm fine." Liar I knew the moment I seen him he wasn't fine. So I reached in side of my boot and pulled out the wooden blade that Thea loaned me.

"Of all the things where did you get something like that? You know what I don't care, just don't come anywhere near me with that thing." I laughed at Quinn.

"I want one of those!" rashel looked at it mesmerized.

"What are you about to do With that thing mare?" Ash asked steadily. Looking me deep in my eye's already knowing the Answer.

"Hey Quinn, rashel can you guys go look out and let me know if anyone is coming this way." they left with out a word. I turned back to my soul mate I raised the blade and made a clean cut right over my wrist.

Ash's P.O.V.

I watched as Mare cut her wrist. The blood started to bead up then dripped down hitting the floor. She came closer to me, all my control soon left me and once she thrust her arm between the cell bars I took hold of her hand. I looked into her eye's but there not the one's I'm use too, that damn glamor! But she needs it for her own protection, If Hunter knew she is here it would be the end of her and ultimately the end of me.

"It's alright Ash I trust you." with those words I licked the blood the and began to drink. Nothing could describe the aching sensation inside of me but the blood of my soul mate eased it. I could already feel the blood working it's magic as it returned my strength and my sanity. Another hour in this hell would have left me deranged another two hours I would have surely been dead.

_Ash you damn liar! I knew you needed blood._ Then I heard her mental mind gasp.

_They burned you? _I immediately recalled the first night I woke in this place. Hunter handed this shifter a hot red poker. The kind you use to turn wood or coals in a fire. Well the shifter took the red hot poker and burned me right over my back making a board of diagonal lines and two vertical lines.

"Were going to do you just like we do the slaves. You care for a game of tic tac toe Hunter" spoke the shifter. Hunter smiled in a sadistic way. He made is first mark an X right in the center.

_ENOUGH! _I yelled. _Mare I don't want you to see this._

_Well Ash I can see every thing you can stop it. I now know what's happened to you since you've been here. I've seen how they put a cloth over your face and poured water to make you feel how it is to drown. I see how they only gave you the blood of rats to survive off of . I even see how they told you time and time again how they would find me and have twenty vampire's feast off me at the same time. But your pain is my pain, it would take an eternity for hunter to break you. Our bond is deeper than he could imagine. I love you Ash and from the moment you were taken from me I've never let any one stop me from finding you. _I no longer sucked the blood from her. She is crying and each tear represents the struggle that she had to face. I cupped her face in both my hands.

"Mare you are the most stubborn girl I know but I loved you from the first time I saw you. I knew then it was something about you." Then I kissed my soul mate, it's sad and beautiful at the same time. I felt every emotion she went through since I was gone. In that moment I promised my self that I would never leave her side again. If I had to cut the devil himself down to get to her I would.

"I missed you so much Mare, whenever they would begin there torture session I would retreat into to my mind and think of you. They never heard me scream or plead because I had you, your face helped me through it." She smiled something I would have traded a thousands lives to see.

"I'm going to find that key Ash and get you out of here. Can you make it at least another day in here?" she asked me

"Yes I can, but you have to hurry if Hunter finds you I know he will kill you on the spot."

"Alright I'll be back I Promise." I watched as she walked away I sat down and waited for my soul mate to return.

Mare's P.O.V.

"You guys ready?" I asked them both.

"Wait what's the plan?" rashel asked.

"We need to get back to our room before someone notices we not there" Quinn said. "Now if someone see's us coming from this area we are going to have no choice but to kill them." Quinn spoke as if he was talking about boring movie he seen. I didn't replay if I could avoid killing anyone will. So we followed Quinn. So far so good but luck only goes on for so long. We came around a corner, when we ran into someone.

"What are you and slaves doing out at this hour there's a curfew." his voice sounds so commanding. I peaked a look at him those eye's they are just like Hunters I disliked him instantly.

"Well since this ancient place doesn't have a bathroom and there wasn't a piss pot I had to take these two outdoors to relieve themselves." Quinn obviously thought about this.

"And who are?" he looked at me and rashel I knew what he was thinking I could see it clearly on face I've seen it on plenty enough girls face's. Is expression said what in the hell are you wearing.

"I am Anthony Theron and who are you if I may ask?" spoke Quinn.

"Prince Delos. Get back to your room we have loose slave's running around and the guards will only give you a head ache if they see you." He turned down another hallway and is out of sight. Quinn and rashel turn down another hallway but something told me to follow Delos. He didn't go far he knocked on a door and Hunter appeared I could hear there conversation but luckily they couldn't see me.

"We need Aradia how could those fools not find a blind helpless witch?" Hunter said.

"I don't know but she has to of had help as a matter of fact a slave escaped yesterday she could be helping her" Delos said not really caring. I knew he was hiding something so Hunter definitely knew.

"We'll leave in the morning as soon as the sun rises and go out and look for her." I left quickly Hunter just gave me the opportunity I needed to sneak in his room and look for the key. and once I free Ash he's a dead man.

"I'm not wearing that!" Spoke rashel. Quinn brought us in these gray dresses.

"Come on, you guys need to fit in, your to noticeable did you see the way Delos looked at you last night?" If were seen wearing these clothes no one is going to take a second look.

"But I love my Miley Cyrus jeans." She complained. She is starting to get on my nerves.

"rashel put the damn dress on the sun is about to rise and lord knows how long Hunter is going to be gone. I'm not going to lose my only chance at saving Ash because you want to keep on your stupid jeans!" I snatched the dress from Quinn and threw it at her.

"Damn Mare what happened to you? Your really starting to become a bitch!" she yelled as she walked into the next room. I have changed and I know it. A lot of crazy mess has happened since I first met Ash. It changed me and made me hard but I don't regret anything at all I am who I am. I had the dress on already and the blade Thea gave me is in my thigh sheath. I made sure I cut a hole so I could be able to reach in and grab the blade if necessary. Rashel came out obviously pissed but I didn't care.

"Alright lets go." We traveled the halls no one said a thing to us . So I showed Quinn the room that is Hunter's. The door isn't locked so we just let ourselves in.

"Were should we look first?" asked rashel.

"Well Quinn knows Hunter the best. Where do you think he would hide an old key like that?" I asked.

"Well Hunter is an old fashioned person most likely place is a chest." So we began looking. Thirty minutes later still nothing.

"Where the hell Is it!" I stomped foot. Then a loose floor board came up with my impact. I quickly moved it and inside is a small little wooden box just about the size a key would be in. I pulled it out then took off the top. And behold the little key with the star of David. I found it!

"Lets go before Hunter gets here" I said.

"No need to leave so soon!" the one voice that haunted my thoughts of every waking second Ash was gone spoke. Hunter stood in the doorway looking at us with two vampires flanked on either side of him.

"It's nice to see you Quinn I see your still hanging around that vermin." Hunter said.

"Didn't this vermin ruin your whole blood fest thing and leave you for dead inside of a burning house." rashel countered. He didn't answer her.

"And who are you?" He looked at me. I'm so glad I cut a whole into the dress so I can reach the blade I put my hand on it.

"I'm the vermin that's going to kill you." I pulled the blade out and threw it at hunter it struck him the chest but I missed his heart. Damn! Quinn and rashel began fighting the other two vampires I went to Hunter. I punched him in the face as hard as I could, it knocked him out I pulled the blade from his chest. I lifted the blade high above my head and as I got ready for the killing blow. Someone grabbed my hand it was Quinn.

"We don't have time. We need to get Ash and get out." I looked at Hunter.

"Before I leave this place even if it's not by my own hand Hunter Redfern will be dead." I said that and left.

Once in the hall way two slaves, males as a matter of fact began to fight us. The one I fought is huge. I kicked him in the nuts then hit him under his chin with the hilt of my knife. Rashel Just finished up with one with a quick hit to the head they were out cold. We ran down a flight of stairs we knew time would not be on our side, any minute Hunter would wake or the prince Delos would have an army of his minions come after us.

We finally made it to the cells only to face twenty vamps and shifters. I looked at my companions if this is how we have to go out then fine at least I fought beside the best and die trying to save the one I love. So the fight began. The wooden blade is a blessing I seemed to plow through the vampires. they were no match for me not with me holding the one thing that could kill them instantly.

"QUINN!" rashel screamed. A shifter stabbed Quinn with some type metal. She kicked the shifter in the stomach when he doubled over she grabbed his head and twisted I heard the audible snap. She ran to him oblivious that we are still fighting. I was surrounded by five shifters I needed help.

"Rashel I need help!" I screamed but it was too late. Someone knocked me over the head.

DAY 1 IN THE CELLS

I woke up in the arms of my soul mate we were both locked away now.

"Ash I Tried so hard I'm So sorry."

"Mare stop you did what you could. If you could have seen your self fighting I swear it was like watching Bruce Lee kick ass."

"I could only fight like that because I had Thea spell rashel hair so I could have her skills" I said.

"What the hell!" I heard rashel "I knew you were going to do some crazy voo doo crap with it.

But I'm glad you did it, it was nice to have someone else out there who could fight just like me." Quinn and rashel were in a cell next to us.

"I'm so tired." I yawned

"Get some sleep I'm watching you."

"You think I can take this glamor off yet?" I asked Ash.

"I don't see why not Hunter doesn't have to worry about you, he got us locked away and in a few days he is going to take over the world." I wished the glamor away. I felt the magic leave in a tingly sensation. It felt so good to be myself again.

"I'm glad _my_ Mare is back." he voice was the last thing I heard before I went to sleep.

DAY 2 IN THE CELLS

"Guess who's in here with us?" spoke Quinn

"Who?" I asked

"Me!" I turned around and in the cells next to us is Maggie Neely.

"How did you get here of all places?" I asked so she began her story. Starting with the unbelievable story Sylvia told her and her family. Ending with Delos throwing her in with us.

"So Delos is your soul mate? And I can't believe he's one of the wild powers" I asked.

"Yes and because I refused to be a vampire and join his side he threw me in here. Hoping I would change my mind."

"Who are the others with you?" I asked

"Aradia, and Jeanne." she spoke.

"Nice to meet you both." I said.

DAY 3 IN THE CELLS

while we all were sleeping Delos came down into the cell to talk to Maggie and tell her after seeing how the slaves in his kingdom are being treated he will no longer fight on Hunter's side. I woke up to see how Delos looked into Maggie's eye's just like how ash looked at me. Then out of nowhere entered hunter and Sylvia and two guard. We were all awake now.

"We've disposed of the few idiots who insisted on remaining loyal to you. The castle is now under our control. But do go on with your plans, it's very sweet to hear you trying to save each other." hunter said. Why didn't I just kill him when I had the chance!

"and it's no use to pretend, we heard everything. We knew you couldn't be trusted, so we let you come down here just see what you'd say." Spoke Sylvia. then unexpectedly Delos launched himself at hunters throat. The guards came and helped Hunter quickly. Delos was kicked down and thrown into a cell.

"It's a real pity to see my only surviving heir come to this. I think tomorrow morning we will have a very special hunt, then there will only be three wild powers to worry about." Hunter spoke. Then he looked over at us.

"Such a pity my own family willing die for vermin Ash you were so promising and Quinn not even if hell froze over did I think you would stoop so low." Then he looked at me, I mean really looked at me.

"Mary-Lynette so it was you the whole time, you had me fooled and that's not done easily. The four of you will not be apart of the hunt instead I'm going to leave you down here for the rest of your days eventually Quinn and Ash will kill you both the blood lust is stronger than some stupid soul mate bond. With that he left.

DAY 4 IN THE CELLS

They came and took Delos, Maggie, Aradia, and Jeanne. I felt so helpless and not in control I couldn't do anything about it.

"Mare calm down." Ash said.

"Ash is right we don't need you going all loco on us." Spoke rashel.

"We need to figure some type of way out of here!" spoke Quinn.

"right like we haven't been doing that for last four days." Ash spoke sarcastically.

"I so missed your sense of humor Ash." Quinn retorted.

"We need to talk to at least stay sane someone tell a story." I said. I just wanted to keep everyone from arguing.

"I have one!" spoke rashel.

"OK tell us." I said.

"OK so there is this girl named Bella and she moved to this town called forks. She met this sparkly vampire named Edward . . ." I refused to let her finish.

"Oh hell no! Don't even finish that load of crap if I hear one more thing about that gay vampire and whiny Bella I'm going kill myself." I meant every word I'm so sick of that team Edward team Jacob crap.

"I cant believe my soul mate is a Twi-hard." Spoke Quinn.

"More like a Twi-tard." Spoke Ash. Both Quinn and I broke out laughing at the same time. This is what we needed just a moment from all the drama.

"Well mare do you have a better story to tell?" rashel asked looking a little peeved.

"I'm not much of a storyteller." I said still giggling. I saw that she smiled. And for a second things seemed normal. I snuggled up under Ash and just sat there breathing in his scent. I could only imagine what I smelled like. But I didn't care I'm here with the one I love. I drifted off what else was there to do besides sleep

"Every body wake up!" that's Maggie's voice then I hear the key go into the lock and open. She went to Quinn and rashel cell and opens There's.

"Wait a minute what happened?" I asked.

"Delos killed Hunter!" she squealed

"What? How?" we all said.

"With his blue fire!" she said.

"But I thought Sylvia put a spell on it and he couldn't use it?"

"She had a change of heart. She took it off right before hunter ordered her killed. She even told me where to find my brother." I knew in my heart some how hunter would get what he deserved. I turned to my soul mate and looked at him.

"We can leave Ash. I want to go home so bad and just be able to look at the stars. I want to see Mark. And I never want to leave your side again. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh mare I found something that I think is yours." I saw that she held the wooden blade that Thea gave me. I'm glad she found it because I want to return it to Thea. I looked back into my soul mates eye's.

"I never want to leave your side Mary-Lynette Carter not even till the end of time. Its over we can go home." he spoke but I had a bad feeling it wasn't over. There are three wild powers that need to be found and the apocalypse is fast approaching.

"No Ash it's not over." I held him tighter, never wanting to let go.

**THE END**

**Night world high part 2 coming soon!**

**please tell me what you really thought of this I would love to know. Your reviews are much appreciated.!**

**~Kissingrosalie**


End file.
